mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
GHOSTPUNCHER
GHOSTPUNCHER is a MSPAFA by MyifanW. It features the titular ghostpuncher, John, who is murdered, and then has to kill an unknown number of hostile ghosts to move on. A notable mechanic of this adventure, is that the readers are characters in the story, featuring as small ghosts, that John can communicate and also use as weapons. Each ghost is represented by having a unique symbol (no faces) and an explosion based power, agreed between that reader and the author. Plot The game begins with the protagonist surrounded by shadowy figures at nightime. After briefly fighting, he attempts to flee before getting stabbed. Awakening in an empty space, he notices a humanoid entity casually taking tea. The entity refers to himself as Death, and that they are currently in Purgatory. Death states that he will escape, before the scene fades to black focused on his single 'eye'. The focus changes to a man wearing glasses typing intently at a computer. He turns sharply, exclaiming in suprise towards the doorway, as Death tosses the unconscious protagonist to the floor, and says he is his partner. Later, the main character opens his eyes to see a dozen or so Wisps floating over his head, talking with each other, each having their own symbol. He talks to them, learning they think he is dead, and since he is amnesic they christen him 'John'. The man at the computer then introduces himself as Peter, and explains that he, and now John, died but 'clung to life', remaining in the world. Parts of his soul were ripped away, but he gained a power from the 'vacumn' the parts left behind - psychometry - the power to gain information by touch. To be 'alive' once more, he needs to defeat monstrous Ghosts as a Ghost Hunter, and needs to defeat two more. Due to John's amnesia, Peter speculates even more of his soul was torn away and so he will need to defeat many more ghosts. John's power is invertently revealed when he hits one of the wisps in shock - he can punch ghosts, causing them to explode when they land, and then reform them at will. They act simultaneously as his weapons and advisors, with a unique explosion for each ghost. However his musings are interrupted by a fight to the death with a Ghost taking the form of a Grim Reaper. By combining the powers of various wisps, Jonathon defeats the Reaper and cues a training montage with Peter to increase his skill with using guns, hand-to-hand-combat, agility, and using the Wisps. After two months of training, Peter and Jon are sent on their next mission: To take down a Gunslinger Ghost. Things heat up when the gunslinger comes back to life, being a Vampire Gunslinger. It is eventually defeated by bombarding its soul with just about every Wisp in Jon's arsenal; this is effective but makes Jon pass out from exertion. Jon awakes to see Peter and Death, Peter delivers his parting words as he is finally ready to "move" on after defeating his share of Ghosts, and being able to let go of the fundamental "idea" which kept him whole. Deaths asks Jon if he is ready to go, presumably to return to Peter's house and keep hunting Ghosts until Jon has defeated enough to "move on" like Peter did After much egging on from the wisps, Jon then punches Death in the face, and discovers Death's fundamental "idea": the knowledge that after death is nothingness. The revelation makes Jonathon very depressing and turns his hair white. After reforming Death's wisp and punching it, Jonathon finds Death's domain, where he can summon doors to what seems like anywhere in the universe, as well as tea. Jon enters through a huge paper door portal, and meets a Samurai Ghost called Vagabond. He explains to Jon how consuming the souls of other ghosts makes your own stronger, and eats one of the wisps to demonstrate before initiating combat. Characters *'Jonathon White' The amnesic male protagonist and titular "Ghost Puncher." Recently upgraded his power to focus ghosts onto inanimate objects and explode them selectively. He has also a "Healing Factor", allowing him to slowly regenerate health when hurt. *'Death' An ancient being who is responsible for showing souls reluctant to "move on" a fundamental truth that lets them finally accept death. As part of this, it also organises and sends the hunters like Jon and Peter on missions to take down rogue ghosts. *'Peter' Peter has the power of Psychometry - making him an instant expert by touch. Needs one more ghost to be alive once more. Mainly uses guns against the ghosts he encounters. He trained John for a month in combat skills and parkour. Tropes Voices In My Head Hey Guys allows the readers to suggest which one of their "wisps" will be Jon's next Trusty Paddle. Convenient Amnesia leading to: Hello, Insert Name Here Category:Adventures Category:MyiFanW Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees Category:RPG Category:Supernatural